The present invention generally relates to a power converter system and more particularly, to a power converter system which efficiently and cost effectively converts diverse types of electric power signals to an electrical power signal having desired and predetermined characteristics.
Deregulation of the electrical power industry has created competition among the various electrical utilities. However, while it is expected that such competition will eventually reduce the price of electricity, it has undesirably caused these electric utilities to reduce capital and maintenance spending in an effort to become more competitive. Particularly, such reduced maintenance spending has increased the number and length of power interruptions due to system and component failure, thereby causing the power to be unreliably provided.
Further, such reduced capital spending has prevented the creation of new electrical power generation facilities and together with the concomitant and relatively dramatic increase in electrical power consumption due to the growing use of computers and other devices and assemblies, has caused xe2x80x9cblackoutsxe2x80x9d and interruptions due to consumption demands which far exceed the delivery capability of existing systems.
Attempts to address these difficulties include the use of diverse types of electrical generating systems which selectively provide power for individuals and/or small groups or communities in the event of such an interruption. While such xe2x80x9cdistributed generationxe2x80x9d does reliably supplement the power provided by these utilities, it requires a relatively costly and complicated power conversion system which selectively converts the generated electrical power to a format which may be utilized by traditional and/or conventional devices.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved power conversion system which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated disadvantages of current power conversion systems.
A first advantage of the present invention is that it provides a power conversion system which uses a minimum number of devices to form a three phase power system.
A second advantage of the present invention is that it provides a power conversion system which, by way of example and without limitation, cost effectively receives an electrical power format and converts the received electrical power format to a predetermined format.
A third advantage of the present invention is that it provides a power conversion system which, by way of example and without limitation, allows various types of electrical power signals to be received and converted in a predetermined manner to supplement the electrical power for the grid or for users.
A fourth advantage of the present invention is that it provides a power conversion system which, by way of example and without limitation, operates in one of several modes including a first mode in which the power conversion system operates in parallel with the electrical power grid and a second mode in which the power conversion system operates in a xe2x80x9cstandalonexe2x80x9d mode.
A fifth advantage of the present invention is that it provides a power conversion system which, by way of example and without limitation, allows power to flow in a variety of directions.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a power conversion system is provided. The power conversion system includes first and second power conversion portions which can selectively be either a rectifier or an inverter.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method for directing and converting a first signal and a second signal into a desired format is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a power conversion assembly; receiving the second signal in a second portion of the power conversion assembly; rectifying the second signal in the second portion only when the power of the second signal travels through the power conversion assembly in a first direction; converting the power rectified from the second signal to a power with desired frequency and magnitude; causing the power with desired frequency and magnitude to be transferred in the first direction; receiving the first signal in a first portion of the power conversion assembly; rectifying the first signal in the first portion only when the power of the first signal travels through the power conversion assembly in a second direction; converting the direct current or xe2x80x9cDCxe2x80x9d power rectified from the first signal to an alternating current or xe2x80x9cACxe2x80x9d power with a desired frequency and magnitude; and causing the xe2x80x9cACxe2x80x9d power with a desired frequency and magnitude to be transferred in the second direction.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.